Need: One Shots of EO Passion
by GwendolynTalbot
Summary: Elliot and Olivia - snap shots of their secret relationship, set in season 11. M Rated action.


**I have put this back in progress because I felt... Inspired :-) to turn this into a series of one shots.**

 **This is a snapshot of a secret double life that I like to imagine Liv and El have. They work flawlessly as partners, but when away from SVU, they are far more.** **Elliot is divorced. This is M rated action all the way. I do not own these characters in any way sadly.**

 **This chapter takes place in season 11.**

 **Trust**

They had quickly closed the door, shutting out the outside world and the snowfall. Outside was cold, hard and unforgiving, full of pain and regret and mistakes they cursed themselves for, but the door was locked tonight. They had wasted no time as Elliot pressed her firmly against the door, turning the lock before moving his hand to her neck and running it urgently down her side until he reached her hip. She responded with equal need as her hands roamed his body, under his jacket and up to his jaw as he leaned in and kissed her.

Their kiss grew deeper quickly, both feeling an aching need to taste and touch and feel. Olivia was surprised when Elliot pulled back, suddenly taking her face in his hands and placing a lingering tender kiss on her lips.

She'd had a bad week and he knew she needed a release. Work had been full on for what felt like weeks to Elliot - weeks where they had no chance to switch off - no chance to cease being Benson and Stabler for a night and simply be...with each other. Elliot fought to control himself - it was always an effort to reign himself in where Olivia was concerned but tonight she needed him and he wanted to slow down.

He stepped back and he took her hand in his and tugged gently.

"Let's go to bed Liv," he said as he looked Into her eyes. He loved the way she looked when she slipped from cop mode, her layers peeling away as she let go of everything which kept her closed - it all stripped away and Olivia emerged:

 _She doesn't speak but smiles, its flirtatious and happy. He loves her smile, she has the power to light him up whatever darkness they are dealing with. His gaze is intent as he sees the desire within her - the look in her eyes when she wants him is erotic - he wants to take her right there but knows she needs more tonight, he was going to take his time..._

She let him lead her to the bedroom, and then she unbuttoned his shirt while his hands worked to remove her own clothes. In moments she had discarded his clothes, leaving only his boxer shorts on, and he quickly dropped the remainder of her clothes to the floor. His hands caressed her warm bare skin as they slid around her back to unclasp her bra and pull it off.

His hands found her breasts as she let out a small moan of pleasure, tilting her head back.

"God you're beautiful Liv," he said raspily.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him, her hands tracing lightly down to his waist and slipping under the last barrier of fabric he wore.

Elliot sighed before taking her wrists in his hands and pulling them back up.

"Not yet," he quietly cautioned before leaning forward, his mouth close to her ear, making his lips lightly brush her skin, "take your panties off."

Olivia felt herself melt just a little bit. She loved it when he took this turn with her - there was something so unbelievably erotic about his words when he said them almost as an order.

Smiling at him, she slipped her fingers into her panties and pulled them down, bending slightly as she lowered them, before kicking the black lace material to the side, standing in front of him completely naked.

"Do you know what you do to me, Liv?" he said, "You are just perfect..."

Olivia gave a small smile and sat on the bed, moving backwards until she was lying down, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched him.

"Come here Elliot," she began, her breath quickening in anticipation, "I want you..."

He got onto the bed and crawled up, over her body until he reached her neck where he dropped his mouth to her warm flesh, sucking and nipping as she gave a small moan of pleasure. He straddled her, his hands either side of her head as his lips found hers, then their tongues were instantly entering each others mouths as they deepened their kiss, tasting, touching, connecting.

"El..." Olivia breathed, "you're overdressed."

"I wanna hold on Liv, I wanna take my time with you tonight."

Olivia felt warmth flood through her at his words, the heat from her arousal increasing in waves, but the warmth in her heart brought her joy at the obvious love in his tone.

Olivia sat up on the bed as Elliot eased off, stretching across her, his arm tracing lightly across her bare flesh as he reached for the drawer next to his bed. Olivia kept her eyes on him, her gaze steady and intent. The need in her was obvious - he could feel it emanating from her, impossible to ignore. She needed him, and she needed to be taken by him.

He closed his hand around his cuffs, the cold steel feeling different against his skin. He was usually pumped with adrenalin when he cuffed someone - the power was a kind of satisfaction when he took a perp down.

The steel began to warm in the palm of his hand as he looked at Olivia. She hadn't moved her eyes, hadn't dropped her gaze but she heard the sound of steel against steel as he grasped them, and she knew he was going to cuff her.

 _She hadn't done this before - bondage wasn't her thing. Restraints were something she used in her job - they had never held sexual connotations for her, but here, lying naked under Elliot as he locked his eyes with hers, she wanted simply to submit to him._

"If you want me to stop Olivia, all you have to do is tell me. I'll stop right away," he said, his voice low and sincere.

Olivia swallowed, her breath quickening.

"I trust you El," she whispered.

Elliot exhaled slowly as he ran a hand from her hip, up her body until he reached her shoulder. His fingers traced her flesh as he nudged her arm slightly. She instinctively began to raise her arm slowly, moving at the same pace as his hand. The feel of his hand sliding up the length of her arm was igniting a heat in her that she couldn't suppress.

Reaching her wrist, he closed his hand around it firmly. His eyes did not leave hers for a second - partly through needing to know that she was not faltering and was OK with it, and partly wanting to see the feeling and passion that she let rise to the surface. Only when she was naked, when they were so physically close, does she open herself up so completely to him:

 _He finds it fascinating to watch her layers unravel, see the emotion and passion and lust - the raw want that she never lets out in the light of the day. It's only here, alone with him that he sees all of her - and it both overwhelms and sates him to see her open so completely to him..._

"I love you Olivia."

The words fell from his mouth like a secret - a special secret that is only revealed when they are both so completely honest and open:

 _It is a rare state - they both know, every day in every second they spend together - through the violence and anger, the pain and the sorrow of their work, but it is not discussed until they are home. Once they reach the others arms, they leave it all behind and then their minds and hearts can really open to each other. Their need for each other is intense and real and passionate..._

Olivia closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. The words from his lips sent warmth and peace through her. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

Elliot leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was gentle and tender, and she cherished it.

Soon she felt the steel closing around her wrist, and she swallowed again, slightly uncertain where this would go, but she didn't feel afraid:

 _This is Elliot, and the look in his eyes is one of such love and honesty that she trusts him explicitly. He repeats the motion on her other arm until both arms are raised above her head. He slips the cuff through a slot on the headboard before trapping her other wrist. He sits back, astride her legs but careful not to put his weight completely on her. He takes a moment to drink in her beauty - she's naked and restrained underneath him, and he has never felt more turned on. He wants to take her right then and there - grasp her hips, raising her up so he can enter her and take her hard and fast - but he won't. It's always about them both - he wants her to be as satisfied as him - but tonight he knows this is new for her and he wants her release before his own._

 _He wants to take his time with her..._

"Everything OK?" Olivia asked huskily.

Elliot chuckled, "Oh yes."

He placed a kiss on her neck before running his moistened lips down her throat, his tongue flicking ever so slightly until he reached her breasts. Moving his hands up he cupped both of her ample breasts, squeezing and kneading them with a slight roughness as he watched her. Her head turned to the side as she let out a moan, the feel of his hands on her making her hips involuntarily rise up in urgency.

"No baby, I'm not rushing," he said, as he sat back, his hands running down her stomach and across her hips where they rested, holding her still and easing her movements as she began to writhe underneath him.

"Spread your legs Olivia," he said, his voice thick with desire but still commanding.

Olivia moaned at his words as she felt suddenly flushed with heat. She looked up at him, enjoying the game and wondering how far he would take it.

"Olivia..." he said, a warning to his voice as his hands grasped her thighs.

The feel of his hands on the soft skin of her thighs made her tremble slightly in desire. She didn't know how long he was planning on teasing her, but she knew she wouldn't last long when he was being so dominating.

She slowly spread her legs, watching him as he drunk in her exposed position. She felt absolutely wanted and desired when she saw the look in his eyes. His need for her was clear and real, and she knew she loved him in a way she had never loved another person before. He was different - so much more than a boyfriend, so much more than a lover. They connected in a way that made her whole.

Elliot took hold of her left knee, lifting it up, and placed a kiss on her thigh before running his mouth down until he reached the crease in her flesh. She jolted in anticipation of his mouth connecting intimately with her, and groaned as he moved away again, repeating the same motions with her other leg.

 _"Agh! El..."_ she cried in frustration as he again reached the crease between her thigh and her now obvious wetness.

Elliot instead brought his hand back and began spanking the exposed part of her ass gently and rhythmically. Once he was sure she was enjoying it, he slapped more firmly, and felt his own heat rise as she lifted her hips to give him greater access.

Suddenly he stopped and Olivia looked up at him confused.

"El, enough teasing... _please_ ," she begged.

Elliot placed his hands on her knees and ran his hands firmly down both of her legs, stopping for a moment as she tensed, anticipating his next move.

She jolted and groaned as he dipped his mouth between her legs and ran his tongue up and down, tasting her, licking at her wetness. Olivia moaned in pleasure and struggled slightly against the cuffs as she tried to grip on to something. The waves of pleasure he sent through her were intense and she lost all restraint, moaning his name and lifting her hips closer to him.

Elliot flicked his tongue against her clit before sucking and nipping lightly and gently, his teeth grazing her sensitive flesh. He began to push a finger inside her, then two, working them in and out while he tasted her. She cried out as he flicked his tongue once more against her, bringing her to an intense orgasm as her walls pulsated around his fingers and against his tongue.

He crawled up her again, this time keeping one hand rubbing her lightly as her orgasm slowed, her muscles still contracting at his touch.

He kissed her forehead before reaching for the key and freeing her hands. As soon as she was free she ran her hands across his chest and down to his boxer shorts tugging them down, he sat up, easing them off and returned to her, his mouth finding hers immediately.

She moaned, a surge of heat arousing her again quickly as she felt him move closer and press against her. Still wet and relaxed he entered her as she cried out his name. He was done with going slow, his urgency too great, as he thrusted into her faster and harder. She lifted her legs up behind his waist and dug her heels lightly into him urging him deeper.

He reached down and cupped her breasts as he thrust deeper and harder, and realising that she was nearing the edge again, he slipped one hand down and rubbed her as he cried out her name, spilling inside her.

His touch drove Olivia over the edge a second time, and then he held her as they both came down, each intoxicated by the feel of the person they loved in their arms.

"God I love you, El," she said.

Elliot tightened his embrace, placing a kiss on her lips with a softness that always surprised her.

He kissed her gently as they lay together, warm and complete in each others arms as they watched the snow fall through the window.


End file.
